evolutionsfandomcom-20200223-history
XLR8
Homeworld: Kinet Species: Kineceleran Abilities: Super Speed Running, Enhanced Reflexes, Minipulation of Friction Omnitrix Access: Locked XLR8 (voiced by Jim Ward) is a Kineceleran (a portmanteau of the words 'kinetic' and 'accelerate') from the hyper-accelerated Planet Kinet (the first part of kinetic, which is movement energy). Ben first transformed into XLR8 in "And Then There Were 10" when he decided to play around a bit with his newfound power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. The name 'XLR8' sounds like the word 'accelerate' when said quickly. XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species much differently. The profile states that Kinecelerans are vaguely elfin in appearance, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails, and oversized feet. The Bandai profiles also create another contrast: actual Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. XLR8 has never had either of these problems. XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although his speed tends to make up for it. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness editPlanet XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. The planet revolves around the sun very quickly, which has resulted in the metabolism of the Kinecelerans being above-average. editWeakness XLR8 can't keep his speed well on ice,mud,snow, or slippery roads. In the future he is white, He runs 500 MPH. XLR8 can be visible to most humans eye which means they don't know what will pass them. edit Ben 10: Evolutions XLR8 is said to be a additional alien in Ben 10 Evolutions. He is said to be upgraded. Future XLR8 The Future XLR8 is much the same as when he was young but all his blue stripes are now white. He also has some extra white stripes on his arms, and black ones on his chest.The only blue left on him is on his face and his helmet. So instead of seeing a flash of blue and black when at high speed, its now changed to white and black.